


so sweet

by jswoon2



Category: A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin, Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Boypussy, Double Penetration, Implied/Referenced Rape/Non-con, Incest, Lactation Kink, M/M, Omega Verse, Polyamory, Rape/Non-con Elements, Self-Lubrication, Threesome - M/M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-19
Updated: 2015-05-19
Packaged: 2018-03-31 08:21:52
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,761
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3970780
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jswoon2/pseuds/jswoon2
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Stannis gives Jon his rightful place on the Wall. It starts with Dalla’s babe at his breast and if it escalates from there, he may as well try to enjoy it. (He doesn’t entirely.)</p>
            </blockquote>





	so sweet

**Author's Note:**

> In this universe, being an Alpha, Omega, or Beta is considered a gender. Both Omegas and Alphas go into their own respective heats. It can be assumed that Jon hasn’t been on the Wall long enough to go into his heat just yet. This follows the idea that Eddard is killed before Jon goes to the Wall and Robb off to war.
> 
> Also, this didn't mean to go into non-con territory, it just kind of happened. I had initially meant for this to be longer. Guess not.
> 
> Not beta'd, only proofread.

“Omega,”

Shocked, Jon turns holding Dalla’s child closer to his chest. The way Stannis looks at him is a bit lecherous. Stannis doesn’t even try to hide the way he’s looking at Jon. He openly stares at the small dribble of milk that curves around his breast. As just a babe, the child is a messy eater. He sucks and bites until Jon is grimacing at the treatment.

“King Stannis.” Jon bows his head appropriately. Behind the king Sam waits to be dismissed. “Sam.” He then acknowledges. “Can I do something for you? I’m almost done feeding.”

Stannis clears his throat. “A few of my men are going into heat soon. Mother’s milk usually works to suppress any symptoms. As the only Omega on the Wall, when you are finished feeding the wildling babe, you’ll dine with me tonight and feed my men on the morrow. They’ll need their strength if they’re to continue their service here.”

The breastfeeding hadn’t been Jon’s idea but when the wildlings lost and the King Beyond the Wall produced an heir, the child needed a wetnurse. Only Jon was available for the task. He performed his usual duties on the Wall like any other brother in the past. The Old Bear wouldn’t have tolerated Jon’s service otherwise. Sam may not be that strong but he certainly pulls his weight working for Aemon. If Jon didn’t find somewhere to fit in himself, he may as well be mocked for his presence. Hardly ever do the brothers ever tease Jon for his gender. A few may have propositioned him once or twice swearing that fucking between sworn brothers doesn’t change their vows but Jon turned all of them down.

Jon shivers as the babe pops his lips off his tit and begins to cry, needing to be burped. Gently, he readjusts the babe and pats his back, rocking softly. “I don’t—I don’t know if I can. I’ve never had to feed a grown man before.” He looks away to hide the slight flush on his cheeks. He’s imagined nursing another man before but that fantasy contained a mate, not the king’s men.

The fantasy is a distant memory now. Jon no longer thinks about holding sweet auburn curls or dark thick locks against his chest.

“If you’re worried about being underfed, I’ll make sure that you’ll have everything you need through the whole process. It’s only a dozen men. They’ll be best behaved.” Stannis does his best to keep his eyes on Jon’s face. The sweet smell of an Omega’s milk is wafting through the room.

Before he can even protest, the decision is made for him. He’s stuffed full of food by the end of the night, happy and bloated. A Beta escorts him to bed with the promise of protecting his virtue or something—by gods he’s not a damsel in distress, a fact not everyone understands. To top it off, Sam arrives with a hand over his nose to cover the Omega smell and thick black blankets in the other. The cocoon he’s left in almost gives him hope that come the morning, they won’t be able to find him.

Almost.

There’s something exciting about having to keep so many Alphas occupied. Usually the thought of it makes Jon wet and aching between the legs. He has given thought to his mates sharing him before. They would have been much too possessive the whole time to let anyone have their way with Jon. They would have ruined most of the fun by being competitive with each other. Still, Jon gets off on it, adores the way that his mates liked to keep him covered in their mixed scents. It makes him feel loved. It's all he's ever wanted before.

At first light the red woman comes to him, a tray of food as offering. She places it on his lap and helps unwrap him from his cocoon. She, unlike Sam, doesn't mind his scent at all. It's almost as if she can't sense it. As soon as his arms are out, Jon reaches for the food. He got very little sleep, his mind too occupied with thoughts of Alphas. Midway through the night he woke up with slick between his legs and his tits needing to be pumped dry. The Beta sitting outside his hallway smelt vaguely like arousal but Jon made no move to call him inside. He didn’t need a Beta’s touch. He needed an Alpha. A thick Alpha that could pin him down and suck him dry of all his milk.

“King Stannis would like to know if you’d be more comfortable in your own quarters or a different room. Either can be prepared if that’s what you desire.” Her scent gives away no gender. There’s an air about her that seems like an Alpha but Jon isn’t sure. He doesn’t think anyone knows, really. Maybe not even Stannis.

Pausing, a piece of bread against his lips, he says, “Here. I’d like to remain here.”

She grins in what appears to be understanding and then leaves. Jon fidgets the whole time he waits. The only Alphas he’s been around in heat was Robb and Theon. The two boys took care of their Omega so well. They latched onto his tits and kept him well knotted as best they could. Eddard even used Jon once. He knotted Jon deep, petting his son as his pussy fluttered around him to keep the knot inside. Robb and Theon watched and they learned. They learned so much. The next time Jon went into heat, Robb knotted his ass while Theon had his pussy. Sandwiched in between, Jon shuddered as he came, blubbering as his chest leaked and slick made their bodies stick together. He didn't miss how Theon held his hand protectively against the slight bulge of his stomach.

Jon quickly makes preparations. He shoves off the extra blankets, until he’s just down to two. The wool tunic is scratchy against his skin, his chest especially, so he takes it off and the rest of his clothes follow. His nipples peek at the cold, small buds of white appearing at the tips. After, he spends the rest of the time making sure he eats the rest of his meal. The goal is to get his stomach as full as his chest. He knows that he’ll need it if he wants to keep up with so many Alphas. A dozen men aren’t much but they are if they all come at once. Jon is lucky that they don't.

The first Alpha arrives, shy and more importantly, alone. Jon beckons him forward until they’re both on the bed. He cradles the man’s head against his chest as he latches and begins to suck. It feels much different than when Dalla’s babe nurses. An Alpha attached to his chest is more euphoric. More pleasurable. The Alpha sucks harder to stake his claim while Dalla’s babe does it for nourishment. Jon’s desire to feed the babe is much different from wanting to please a potential mate as well.

“Lighter,” he chastises the second Alpha. The man uses more teeth than the first, squeezing the breast that he isn’t sucking on. It makes only a bit more milk leak out. He’s a bit dry from his first feeding the night before. Alphas need more to sate them than a child.

At his chest, the Alpha slows. The slight curve of lips against his breast lets Jon know that he he’s listening. It makes the Omega preen. This Alpha is treating him so well. He lets his head fall back onto the pillow, playing with the strands of the man’s hair. Before the Alpha leaves, Jon allows the third to come in to drink his milk as he spreads his legs and watches as the second Alpha sinks between them. The stretch has Jon arching off the bed, tears peaking at the corners of his eyes. He’s already so wet, so ready for an Alpha, that the man sets off with steady thrusts in no time. (The Alpha isn’t nearly as big as Robb or Theon, not that he tells the man that.)

“Share him,” the third Alpha pushes the second aside. Jon whines when he feels empty again. He feels like he could go for a good knot now. “He wants it anyway.”

Jon is knotted on the Alpha’s lap, his back to the other’s chest. He greets his next visitor full and still firmly locked. This soldier is more boy than man. He treats Jon gently, fingers rubbing against his clit as he nurses. As soon as he slips off the knot inside him, the boy is between his legs, sucking the hot come from his hole until he’s bare. They share a messy kiss, sticky and creamy until the boy comes in his breeches.

Sam arrives with a fresh tray of food piled high with fruits and bread. Not food that usually is found on the Wall. No, it tastes much too good to come from the Wall. Stannis apparently sent for it which Jon could not be any more grateful. It reminds him of Winterfell. Of how his Alphas at home would keep him nicely feed for breeding.

“Are you okay?” Sam asks him. He doesn’t sit on the bed nor does he come too close to Jon. He can smell how much Jon resembles Alpha heat now. He should be lucky he’s only a Beta.

“I feel so good.” Jon grins dazedly. “It’s been so long since I’ve had an Alpha to take care of me.” He stretches on the bed like a cat.

From where he stands, Sam shifts from foot to foot. He was told not to leave without both trays in hand. He didn’t expect Jon to want to talk. “Really? You’ve had an Alpha before?”

“Two. Two Alphas. They would have stayed if I had gotten pregnant but I didn’t and Robb went to war and Theon went to Pyke. Neither wanted to take me because it was too _dangerous_ , they said. Now they're both dead so I fled to the Wall when the Bastard of Bolton took over my home. I was alone but now I can take care of Dalla’s babe and these Alphas—so many Alphas.” Jon’s eyes water slightly even as he tries to cover up how sensitive he’s being with food. He doesn’t tell too many people how he’s had two Alphas and managed to lose both of them.

“Eat your food, Jon. You’ll need your strength.” Sam tells him quietly and Jon remembers why he doesn’t tell people. Nobody understands. The Beta gives a small smile when Jon obeys, eager to please in anticipation of being of even more use.

The next three Alphas come in all at once. They’re older than the others so far. They pace how much they drink and whenever Jon whimpers in pain from being sore, they unlatch to pet at Jon until he’s calm again. One feeds Jon his cock while the other fucks him slowly from behind. It makes his chest plump and leaking. The oldest of the trio is the sweetest. He whispers in Jon’s ear about an Omega he once had that reminds him of Jon. How the Omega was ripe and swollen with his pups by the time he was done. Jon comes from the thought of being so full, only he imagines Robb and Theon on either side of him.

“Can you take our knots?” one of them asks.

Wearily, Jon licks around his lips where some Alpha’s come remains. “Please, please, knot me.”

He’s knotted front and back again for nearly an hour. The remaining Alphas waiting for their turn are antsy by the time the Beta outside allows them in. Sam has to interrupt in the middle of the feeding with an excuse of delivering more food for Jon. The Omega knows that his friend and the guard outside can hear all that's going on. They can smell how distressed he's becoming the greedier the Alphas become. He wants to be good though, wants to be a good Omega. He doesn’t want these men’s knots but they all take a turn knotting him anyway and he lets them. They lock inside him until Jon is shivering for more blankets. One gives it to him, but he isn’t totally wrapped inside because of the mass tangle of bodies on his bed.

It’s all too much. Every touch has Jon shivering in anticipation for the next. The king’s men take him, rubbing their thick cocks against his cool skin as they make marks on his chest. Jon begins to lose track of how many men have come to see him, how many men are left. He becomes more pliant as the day wears on. Even if he isn’t ready or doesn’t want it, the Omega inside wants it. It wants to keep up with these large Alphas giving Jon what he needs. It wants to feel the love that Robb and Theon gave Jon so graciously.

The last one to latch onto his breast causes Jon to pass out. News passes through Castle Black like wildfire. Omega Jon Snow passed out of exhaustion, nothing more.

Jon dreams of Robb and Theon. He imagines what it would be like if Theon took them both to Pyke. He pictures himself swollen with pups, both his mates attentive to his every need. Robb would be actively attentive, Theon more passive. He would be cared for and loved and never left alone. It wouldn’t be like Winterfell at all. When the babe is born, he will have the Stark look which only makes Theon more determined to get Jon pregnant next. All of his ambition will pay off since the next time Jon sees himself with twins. Rounder than before, he waddles as he walks, a new glow to himself he’s never had before. Only, he wakes before he learns of their genders.

“—too far. He may be old enough to be a man, but he’s still only a boy. You expected too much of him.”

Cracking his eyes open, he spots Maester Aemon. He looks unhappy. He only gives that look to Sam when he isn’t quick enough about something.

“He took things quite fine. I don’t see how this is any of your concern.”

The second voice is just as displeased. Jon closes his eyes again, wanting to be back in Pyke. Wanting to be back in bed with his family curled around him. This is too cold to be Pyke. Too cold to even be Winterfell. At least at Winterfell he had the rest of the Starks to warm him up. Here, he’s nothing but an Omega crow.

“He’s completely exhausted. You should have advised me first. I could have at least seen if I had the medicine to suppress the heat first.” Distantly, Jon feels someone—Aemon probably—lift another blanket over him.  

“I am your king, I don’t need permission.”

So Stannis has come to see him as well.

Even as Jon tries to roll onto his side, he can’t. His chest is sore and just the thought of the blankets rubbing against the irritated skin makes him shiver deeper into the blankets. It makes the itching and the redness worse until he settles down again. A weight on his pillow next to his head almost disturbs him.

“Snow, Snow, Snow,” Aemon’s crow squawks.

“My men said the bastard wanted it. I can’t do anything about that. It’s not my fault the Omega can’t control himself.” Stannis argues. There's a hint of guilt in his tone. He tells the crow to shut up next.

Aemon drapes another blanket over Jon. The day is wearing on but Jon still feels so cold even as the sun is up. “I would disagree. Your men should've known better than to just listen to their noses. Jon is in no shape to do anything right now.”

The longer Jon keeps his eyes shut, the more he finds himself getting drowsy again. The voices in his room begin to fade out. Stannis’s heavy footsteps and Aemon’s shuffling disappears in the distance. Even the constant chatter from the black crow moves away. The last thing he hears is a familiar voice comforting him, a soft hand patting down his hair.

“Jon, our sweet Jon, we’ll keep you safe.”

If he mutters Robb or Theon’s name in his sleep, nobody is around to hear it. The voice isn’t real anyway.

 

 


End file.
